His Twisted Mind
Write the first paragraph of your page here. DA LIFE MAAAAAN THIS IS ALL ABOUT DA LIFE N TIMES OF A SHIT DOCTOR MOFO. WE ABOUT TO GET BALLS DEEP IM DIS SHIT MAN. I AS AN OLD FUCK,RE!MEMBA WHEN NIELSON WISHED SOOO HARD TO BE A WRITER HE WROTE FANFICTION ABOUT HIS DREAMLOVERS TM FROM HARRY POTTER EVERY DAYYYY. HWRES A PIECE OF HIS WORK. ☀Chapter 1. AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX! Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them. "Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy! "What's up Draco?" I asked. "Nothing." he said shyly. But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away. AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz! Chapter 2. AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok! The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun. My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.) "OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly. "Yeah? So?" I said, blushing. "Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall. "No I so fucking don't!" I shouted. "Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me. "Hi." he said. "Hi." I replied flirtily. "Guess what." he said. "What?" I asked. "Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me. "Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR. "Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked. I gasped. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.